With the development of the industries such as electronics and automobile and the like, people's life quality is also improved at an unprecedented rate, and comfort, convenience and individuation are people's persistent pursuit to their own household arrangements and transportation means.
People arrange their own lives according to their habits and favorites every day, but the user's mood of enjoying life will also be affected if each trifle is repeated for a long time, which cause that the user will not be pleasantly surprised, thereby reducing the user experience.